Valentine Mayhem
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Kai thought Valentine's Day was bad, but then he meets a girl who makes it worse! What's he to do? One-shot. Pairing: Miguel/Kai, a hint of Yuri between 2 OC's and a hint of Tala/Claude.


**Title: Valentine Mayhem**

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Beyblade or the poem I use later on.

**Warning: **Yaoi (maleXmale), maybe a hint of yuri between two OC's, language and possible character bashing.

**Summary: **Kai thought Valentine's Day was bad, but then he meets a girl who makes it worse! What's he to do?

* * *

Valentine's Day... It's the worst day ever for bladers. Mind you, not everyone hates the attention. Take Tyson for example. He loves signing autographs, getting pictures taken and making a general fool of himself.

Then you get the guys like Kai, who hide in the shadows, hoping no deranged fangirl will pop out of nowhere and claim their love for him. It makes him shiver just thinking about it.

He's managed to dodge them so far but if there's one thing he learned it's to never underestimate fangirls.

He peeks out from the alley he's currently hiding in. Nope, no one in sight and the park, which is where he was headed, is right across the road. He figured that most of the fangirls were still at the dojo where most of the bladers chose to stay for the day, knowing that Hilary was there to keep the annoying things away from them.

Deciding that now was as good a chance as any, Kai darted out of the alley, across the busy street and into the peaceful park... which he noticed was full of couples being all sweet and cuddly with each other.

He could feel his eye twitching. He didn't get it. He thought you were supposed to spoil, love and cherish your loved one all the time, not just on one day where people seem to brag about their loved one and nothing more.

He sighed and went to his usual spot under the old oak tree.

Finally, some peace and quiet, away from all the crazy fangirls. Though sometimes he can't help but wonder if maybe somewhere there's someone for him, someone to love and protect him...

'Impossible, who could love someone like me?' he thought shaking his head. "No one that's who... no one wants me..." he mumbled.

"Well of course not with how depressing you're sounding." Kai sat up startled when he heard a young woman's voice. Damn, he thought he had gotten away. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Up here." He looked up at the tree and there sat a young woman, possibly in her early twenties by the looks of it. She has hazel eyes, long dark brown hair down to her waist with a medium build. She wore old beat up jeans and a short sleeved black shirt that reads in white letters 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies'. And oddly enough, she didn't wear any shoes.

The woman saw his worried look and smiled. "Don't worry; I'm not a deranged fangirl." She jumped down from the tree, successfully falling on her ass which caused her to swear.

"What do you want then?" Kai asked.

The woman stood up. "Merely to help you Kai Hiwatari."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The woman blinked and then laughed. "Oh forgive me. My name is Sahara, Sahara Myako, a fairy for all intensive purposes."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Where are your wings, wand and funny outfit then?"

Sahara laughed. "Oh please, those outfits are so annoying, I can't stand them. My wings are hidden from human view and my want is in my pocket." To prove it, she pulled a silver wand with a swirl on the top out of her... small pocket...

'Damn' thought Kai. What did he get himself into now?

"Now, as I said, I'm here to help you. So," she said, twirling her wand around. "What would you like?"

"Nothing." He said.

"There has to be something... or is it someone?" she smirked when Kai blushed ever so slightly.

Truth be told, he did sort of like someone, but they would never want him.

"So I was right."

Kai narrowed his eyes and stood. "Don't do anything. I don't want anything, except to be left alone."

Sahara sighed. "You just had to make this difficult. Hm..." she tapped her foot when she gasped. "I know just the one..." she mumbled beginning to wave her wand. She smiled as Kai stepped back warily.

Suddenly, her eyes go dark, as she waves around her wand crimson sparkles appear around Kai, and she speaks with a deep husky voice.

_"Their arms alone will hold you._

_Their feet alone will walk with you._

_Their desires alone will be for you._

_Their lips alone will kiss you._

_Their ears alone will hear you._

_Your words alone will affect them._

_Your light casts a shadow on all others and ignites a passionate fire in their hearts."_

And then everything is back to normal. Kai looks around and then back at Sahara who's smiling.

"What did you do?" Kai asked.

"You'll see."

Kai scowled and then deciding that this woman was crazy, he walked away, ignoring her when she yelled for him to have fun.

"Sahara!" said woman turned coming face to face with another woman looking to be in her late twenties with black hair in pigtails, purple eyes, medium build and a little bit taller. She's wearing skinny jeans and a red shirt.

"Yes Umi?"

Umi glared. "I heard what happened! Do you know what kind of spell you just placed on him?"

Sahara smiled. "I'm just giving him some help, don't worry... I'll keep an eye on him." And then with a *POP* she was gone in red and black smoke.

Umi stood there scowling. "That girl can never follow the rules." She muttered disappearing in dark pink smoke.

* * *

Kai sighed. He had a strange feeling that today was going to be hell and it was still only noon.

Suddenly, someone walked in to him.

"Hey watch it you- Oh Kai!"

Kai recognized that it was Michael from the All Stars team. He blinked and frowned a little bit when he noticed that Micheal's eyes were glazed over a little bit. He shifted uncomfortably when the other teen continued staring.

"Is there something you want?" Kai asked evenly, getting fed up with this.

"I want..." Michael trailed off, his glazed eyes moving up and down Kai's body.

"Well what is it?" Kai asked again.

Micheal's eyes hardened. "I want you." And then he pulled Kai flush up against him, stealing Kai's lips for a kiss.

Kai stood there shocked that Michael of all people is doing this. He thought that the other teen hated him.

Then, when he felt Micheal's tongue trying to enter his mouth, he quickly pushed the other off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kai asked furiously as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Michael seemed confused by this. "What are you talking about? I love you."

Kai gasped and stepped back.

"And I know you love me to. Come with me." Michael continued. "You can be mine and I yours..."

Kai shook his head and then turned and ran into the nearest dark alley; never even looking back to see if the other male was following him. He jumped a few fences and then left the alleys. When he saw no one behind him did he deem himself safe.

"Hiwatari!" damn. He turned around and saw an angry Mariah running up to him. "What the hell did you do to Lee?"

Kai glared at her confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

The pink haired girl didn't back down. "He suddenly started mumbling about how he found his true love and then mentioned your name. Now what did you do?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day." Kai explained.

Mariah snorted. "Listen here Kai, just because you swing that way doesn't mean we all do." She ignored Kai's bristling and continued. "No undo whatever the hell you did to him or mark my words you little slut I'll-"

"That's quite enough of that!" they both turned and saw Lee walking towards them.

The black haired male took a shocked Kai by the waist and pulled him against his body ignoring the fact that Kai seemed to be trying to squirm away from him.

"Mariah, if you continue to insult my love then so help me god I'll kick you off the team." Then he tightened his grip on Kai and walked away leaving a steaming mad Mariah behind.

Kai nervously glanced at the neko-jin and noted that his eyes were also glazed over.

"Don't worry my love, I'll protect you." Muttered Lee, gazing at Kai with glazed eyes that portrayed nothing but love, lust and possessiveness.

Kai renewed his struggling, this is just like with Michael and he'll be damned if he lets this happen again.

"Come Kai," started Lee again, apparently not noticing Kai struggling. "Let's go back to my place for some fun." His wink strengthened Kai's efforts to get away and then finally he got away when he stepped on Lee's foot, forcing the neko-jin to let go.

Kai took this chance and high tailed it into another alley, disappearing over the fence.

Lee looked around, realizing that his love was gone.

"Where is my lover?" Lee looked behind him and met Micheal's angry eyes.

"Your lover?" Lee questioned. "He's mine!"

"Actually boys, I saw him first." They both looked behind him and saw Tyson standing there. "And he's on my team, so therefore he is mine."

Suddenly their group of three grew bigger with boys claiming that Kai is theirs.

* * *

Kai sighed as he finally got far enough away. He hoped. He had no clue what was going on other than he knew it somehow involved that girl he met, the "fairy".

"There he is!" Kai jumped and looked behind him where he saw a huge crowd of guys coming towards him with amazing speed.

'Fuck.' Is all he thought before he hightailed it out of there.

"I love you!" shouted one of them, who, Kai didn't know.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted but it was ignored.

"What's going on?" Kai came to a halt and saw Tala and Claude standing there holding hands. He supposed that they decided to venture out from the dojo.

Kai noticed that neither of their eyes was glazed over, but he was still a little wary. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard more shouts and noticed that the boys were getting closer.

"Shit!" and then the phoenix was gone again.

Tala and Claude blinked when Kai and the large group of guys ran past them.

"Should we find out what's going on?" asked Claude.

Tala stared for a few more minutes and then shrugged. "Whatever trouble Kai got himself into, he can get himself out."

* * *

"Why is this happening to me?" Kai mumbled to himself and he sped up to try and out run these guys. He was actually quite surprised at some of them who usually couldn't run even if their life depended on it.

Suddenly he hit a broad object but managed to keep his balance. He looked up and met baby blue eyes and then he realized that the broad object was a chest.

'Shit.' Thought Kai blushing in embarrassment. He had run into Miguel, Miguel of all people.

"What's going on Kai?" asked the blond. "You usually avoid being outside on Valentine's day."

Kai blushed, and started babbling very incoherent words. God, could he be any more of a freak.

"He's mine I say!"

...Apparently he could.

Giving Miguel an apologetic look, he dashes away, and hopped over another fence behind a few apartment buildings.

Not minutes later a huge group of guys appeared.

"Where'd he go?" they demanded.

Miguel blinked when he saw who was in the group. And then he noticed a funny look in their eyes. He didn't like it.

"Kai? Please Kai, I love you!"

Miguel narrowed his eyes. Something was going on and he was going to find out. Besides, none of these guys deserved Kai, most of them didn't even like him.

"He went in that direction." He said pointing in the opposite direction that Kai really went in.

The large group then vanished down that way.

"I need to find Kai." He muttered, going after the phoenix.

* * *

Kai continued to run, he was not going to stop this time. It only gets him into trouble.

"Kai?" despite what he first thought, Kai came to stop, sure that he had just heard Miguel's voice. He didn't see anyone in this barely lit back alley.

Kai shook his head, his mind is playing tricks on him, that's all. Besides, why would someone as wonderful and handsome as Miguel come chasing after him?

No one else seemed to be around, so Kai continued on his way... or he would have, if huge arms hadn't come out of nowhere and taken hold of Kai, dragging him away.

Kai winced when he felt himself get shoved up against a brick wall. He looked into glazed eyes and his own crimson orbs widened when he saw the face of his captor.

"Dunga, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted, struggling to get away. But this male was stronger and Kai's lithe frame did nothing to help. "Let me go!"

Dunga laughed as his hold on Kai tightened. "Looks like I found myself a fiery phoenix." He gave a dark smirk as one of his hands trapped Kai's wrists above his head and the other hand traveled from Kai's face down to his waist.

"I'm warning you Dunga, let me go." Kai hissed, trying not to show the fear that was slowly building up inside himself.

But Dunga merely tightened his hold. "Hmmm..." he mumbled. "You have no idea what you do to me Kai." He whispers seductively in Kai's ear.

Kai flinched away and renewed his struggling, but that only seemed to excite the big ape more.

The hand on Kai's waist traveled to his bum, where Dunga proceeded to roughly group him, causing Kai to give little cries of pain.

"Stop it Dunga." He ordered. "I thought you hated me." He added hoping the other male will leave.

Dunga stopped and for a moment Kai thought it would end, but the lustful look in Dunga's eyes never left.

"Things change." He whispered as if no one but them were meant to hear the words. "I want you Kai and you'll be mine." He leaned in to steal Kai's lips when a voice interrupted them.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

They both turned to look behind Dunga and saw Miguel standing there, an angry fire in his normally soft blue eyes.

"Miguel." Kai whispered.

Dunga growled. "Who are you to interrupt me and my lover!"

Miguel shorted and glared. "Looks more like you're forcing him to me."

Dunga growled even more, sounding more like an animal than a human. "I'll do to him what I wish."

"Is that so?" Miguel asked calmly taking a step forward.

This time, Dunga turned completely. He let go of Kai who was frozen against the wall, watching what was happening.

"What are you gonna do to stop me?" the ape asked, stepping closer to the other male.

"This." Miguel hissed, throwing a punch in Dunga's direction. However, Dunga had anticipated such a move. He ducked out of the way and then retaliated, sending the blond to the ground with a painful grunt.

Kai glared at Dunga when he saw Miguel go down. "Leave him alone Dunga!"

Dunga, who was just about to attack again stopped and then turned to Kai with an eerie smile on his face.

The phoenix prepared himself for anything. Dunga lunged at Kai, sending them both to the ground.

Kai growled and managed to throw a punch at Dunga, hitting him square in the face. But it almost seemed as if the ape didn't feel the blow as he sat atop Kai.

Kai shuddered when Dunga laughed. "I didn't know you liked it so rough." He raised his own hand with the intent to smack Kai in the face when he was suddenly ripped away from Kai.

Kai sat up and saw Miguel standing in front of him. "How dare you put your hands on him you asshole!" he shouted with such ferocity that it shocked the phoenix.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur that Kai could barely keep up with. In two minutes flat, Miguel had Dunga on the ground out cold.

When Miguel turned back to face Kai, his blue eyes lost their ferocity. He walked over to Kai and helped the younger male stand up. "Are you alright Kai?"

Kai nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his wrists where Dunga had been holding them.

"May I ask what the hell is going on?"

Kai got a little uncomfortable then. Would Miguel believe him? Figuring he really had nothing to lose at this point, Kai started explaining about the strange girl and what happened afterwards.

"So where do we find this girl?" the blond asked. The story seemed a little unbelievable but Kai is not the type to make up wild stories.

Kai shrugged.

Not that it mattered for red, black and pink smoked appeared. Once it dissipated, two girls stood in its place.

"Sahara..." growled Kai.

Sahara looked around curiously, then down at Dunga. "Wow, you certainly did a number on him huh?" she giggled.

"Are you responsible for all this?" asked Miguel.

"If you mean all of his admirer's then yes." She winced when the other slightly older girl smacked her in the head. "Ow!"

"Stop being a smart ass."

"Sorry Umi."

Umi growled then looked at Kai with a soft look in her eyes. "I hope nothing bad happened to you."

Kai opened his mouth to speak when Miguel beat him to the punch.

"Nothing bad? He was almost raped for god's sake!"

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't have let that happen." Sahara said off handily

This didn't make Miguel any happier. "Then why didn't you help him?"

Sahara shrugged. "I was going to but you got here first. And I figured that since you have this big crush on him and all that you could handle it."

Miguel and Kai froze, processing what Sahara just said.

Said girl blinked and looked at them curiously. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked, while Umi smacked her forehead.

Miguel turned to Kai with a light blush on his face. Kai's face is equally as red. "Do you really like me Miguel?" the phoenix asked timidly.

Miguel nodded, expecting to be punched when instead he got an armful of Kai. "I really like you to Miguel." He whispered. He leaned up about to kiss the blond when he stopped and gave Sahara a meaningful glare.

"Wait, is Miguel under your spell as well?"

Sahara laughed. "Don't be silly. My spell doesn't work on people who already love you, brotherly, friendship or otherwise. Didn't you wonder why that sexy red head Tala and his boyfriend weren't chasing after you?" she grinned.

"Alright, that's enough." Said Umi suddenly. "Let's leave these two alone for a bit."

The other fairy 'awed'. "But I want to stay and watch." She whined.

Umi's eye started twitching. She quickly hoisted Sahara onto her shoulder as dark pink smoke surrounded her. "I think we need to go home and have a little chat."

"Are you going to punish me?" Sahara asked smirking.

Umi smirked back. "Oh yes, defiantly." She whispered, smacking the other girl on this ass.

"Ooohhhh, spanking games." Sahara giggled happily, and then with a 'pop' they were gone.

Kai and Miguel both sweat dropped.

"So um..." muttered Kai playing with a piece of hair in front of his face, a nervous habit of his.

Miguel thought he looked adorable, even though he didn't want Kai to be nervous around him. "I really meant it Kai." He said, causing Kai to look up at him. "I really do like you... actually, I love you."

Kai blushed. "I... I think I love you to Miguel." Shyly, Kai leaned up and met Miguel's lips in a soft kiss.

Miguel eagerly returned it, and then he pulled away. "How about we head to my place for the rest of the day?" he offered.

Kai nodded and was suddenly startled when Miguel picked him up like a bride and carried him down the street to where his apartment was.

Kai snuggled into Miguel's arms, quickly falling asleep as the events of today quickly caught up with him.

Once Miguel got inside his apartment and laid Kai gently on the bed, he couldn't help but smile as Kai snuggled into the sheets and reached for him. He turned and saw Sahara standing in the corner of the bedroom giggling.

"I just came to say good-bye. I managed to sneak away from Umi." She explained upon seeing his questioning glance.

"What about your spell?" Miguel asked.

Sahara shrugged. "Don't worry. The spell wore off as soon as you two kissed." She smiled as she noticed the relief appear in the blond's eyes. "Sooooo... can I stay and watch?" she asked, grinning perversely. Then she ducked as an alarm clock went flying pas her head. "I'll take that as a no." And then she disappeared.

Miguel sighed and got into bed beside Kai, holding him tightly.

Despite the mayhem that occurred today, he knew it was worth it. He finally has the love of his life here, asleep in his arms. He supposed he should thank Sahara for her help, even though she's completely insane in his opinion.

"Hm, Miguel..." muttered Kai, snuggling closer to the blond.

Miguel grinned lightly. Ah, he'll thank her later, much later. And then, he too, fell into a peaceful sleep.

But the events of this Valentine mayhem that brought them together would never be forgotten.

Ever.

* * *

Err... sorry for the crappy ending but I couldn't think of anything else to do. So happy Valentine's Day and I hope you all enjoyed this story!

Burning


End file.
